


Left Behind

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Break Up, Dear John Letter, F/M, Falling Apart, Fanvids, Girl Saves Boy, Lovers to Friends, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Video Format: Streaming, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though she doesn't regret writing the letter, Kim realizes that this is the first time in a long time that she's not there when things go wrong in Tommy's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind




End file.
